Gopal's Love Story
by Yamada Chie-chan
Summary: Gopal murung. Ia ingin punya pasangan. Bagaimana tidak? sahabat-sahabatnya sejak duduk di SMA 2 Pulau Rintis, mereka sudah punya pasangan. Gopal iri. Akhirnya ia menemukan cinta sejatinya siapakan dia?
1. Chapter 1

_**My First story**_

 _ **Ihope You like it**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

" Hai Gopal! Kenape kau murung macam ni? " Sapa Boboiboy.

" HHH… Hai juga! Ah… macam tak tau lah kau, Boboiboy! " Jawab Gopal.

" Haiyya, Boboiboy memang tak tau lah! " Seru Ying yang tiba-tiba muncul.

" Iyelh, kenape akhir-akhir ini kau murung je.. " fang menambahkan.

" Kau pun menyindiri je.. " Tambah Yaya juga.

" Kalian macam tak tau perasaan ku je…hhh "

" Oh.. aku tau, kau pikirkan hutang kau di kedai Kokotiam tok aba ye? Tak usah dipikirkan lah! " Tebak Boboiboy.

" Bukan lah! Bukan tu.. aku..aku.. iri pada korang, lah! "

" Hah?! Macemmane kau bise iri pada kitorang?" Fang mendekatkan wajahnya ke Gopal.

" Haiyya. Jangan gitu lah, Fang! " Ying menarik Fang kambali ke tempat semula.

Melihat Ying dan Fang macem tu.. Gopal makin sedih. Yaya pun faham.

" Ah.. Aku tau! Kau pasti ingin punya pasangan kan? " Tebak Yaya. Ketika Yaya berkata 'PASANGAN', Gopalmulai sedikit tersenyum.

" Haaa… Yaya pasti benar! " Seru Boboiboy.

" Iye, Yaya benar " Jawab Gopal malu-malu. " Aku ingin punye pasangan. Yaya dengan Boboiboy, Ying dengan Fang, lalu, aku dengan siape?" Tambah Gopal, ia kembali murung.

" Heiyya! Tak usah dipikirkan lah! Tak penting pikirkan itu! " Saran Ying.

Setelah Ying berkata demikian, suasana menjadi hening tak ada yang berbicata satu sama lain. Hingga waktu pulang tiba…

* * *

" Hei Gopal! Pulang bersame kami yuk! " Ajak Yaya diiringi anggukan Boboiboy.

" Iye. Tak enak kalau kami hanya berdue je.. " Sahut Boboiboy.

Tanpa menjawab, Gopal pergi meninggalkan yaya dan Boboiboy. Ia ingin sendiri. Hanya untuk memikirkan PASANGAN.

* * *

Ditengah perjalanan, ia bertemu wanita cantik yang belum pernah a temui. Ia duuk di taman. Gopal tergoda untuk berkenalan dengannya.

" Em.. h..hai. Nama kau siape? Sepertinya kau warga baru ye? " Sapa Gopal sambil uduk di sebelah wanita itu.

" hai juga. Namaku Lony, kau? Ye, aku warga baru. " Setelah menjawab, Lony tanya balik sambil menolehke Gopal. Ia tersenyum. Manis sekali!.

" Eh, na.. namaku Gopal, Rumah kau dimane? " Gopal kembali tiba-tiba rasa murung nya hilang. Hatinya seperti penuh dengan cinta.

" Kenape kau gugup? Rumahku ada di sebelah Sekolah Rendah Pulau Rintis. " Lony kembali tersenyum.

" O, salam kenal ye " Ucap Gopal. Ia juga tersenyum lebar.

" Salam kenal juge, " Lony kambali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar, atau mungkin bisa disebut 'tertawa'.

Gopal kebingungan kenapa Lony tertawa. Ia jadi malu. " Em.. kenape kau tertawa?"

" Wajah kau konyol lah! " Lony terus tertawa. Sampai akhirnya Lony berhenti tertawa, wajahnya murung. Ia kembali menunduk memikirkan pa yang ada di hatinya.

" Aku pulang dulu ye! Bye! " Pamit Gopal

" Eh, Iye. "

* * *

 _ **Bagus tak? yelah, kalau tu tak nyambung, maklumi je lah, aku kan pemula...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Remember! Review Here!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HORE! Chie-chan datang lagi!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Maaf baru update sekarang, wajar aja, Chie-chan kan habis UM, Alhamdulillah udah selesai moga dapat nilai bagus. Amiinnnn. Yuk langsung ya, eits lupa, thanks buat yan udah Review!**

* * *

 **Boboiboy : Gopal's Love Story  
**

 **Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio, Malaysia**

* * *

" U.. senangnya hatiku. Andai kudapat mengambil hatinya. " Gopal bersenandung. Ia sangat senang bertemu dengan Lony. Ia JATUH CINTA dengan Lony.

* * *

Keesokan harinya ketika Gopal dkk masuk ke kelas, ada anak baru! Rambutnya dikucir kebelakang, ia juga memakai bando, cantik deh! Tau siapa dia? Dia adalah….

" Hai semua! Namaku Lony. Aku pindahan dari Kuala Lumpur. Aku harap kalian bisa menerimaku di sini. " Yap! Itu Lony. Gopal terlihat sangat senang. ( Cie.. Gopal cie… ). Ia makin jatuh cinta dengan Lony.

" Sudah? Kalau sudah boleh duduk di belakang Gilfa. " Kata Bapak Intis ( Namanya aneh+konyol ).

" Baik Pak. "

Gopal sangat senang. Tentu saja karena tempat duduk Lony sangat DEKAT dengannya.

* * *

Istirahat pun tiba, Gopal segera menyerbu Lony. " Hai, Lony ! " Sapa Gopal.

" Hai juga, eh, Gopal. Kau sekolah sini juge kah? " Lony terkejut.

" Iyelah. Mau sekolah dimane? " Canda Gopal.

" Hehehe "

Tak lama kemudian mereka asyik mengobrol. Boboiboy, Ying, Yaya, dan Fang tampak heran. Mengapa mereka bisa seakrab itu?

Sewaktu pulang pun mereka tetap mengobrol dan pulang bersama.

* * *

4 hari kemudian…

" Hah?! " Gopal terjatuh dengan posisi baru tahu kalau Lony tidak menyukai Gopal. Ia suka lai-laki sahabat penanya yang bernama Made, anak dari pulau Bali, Indonesia. Gopal ngaku juga sih, kalau si Made itu GANTENG.

Di sisi lain, ada juga laki-laki yang cemburu namanya Kaito. Ia saaangat menyukai Lony. Tak disangka pula, gadis bernama Laili menyukai Kaito. Tapi tak ada yang tau bahwa Made sudah punya pacar! Dan ternyata itu bukan Lony.

* * *

 **Yeeee! Udah selesai, maaf chapter ini dikit banget soalnya Chie-han capek ngetik sih! Oke Bye!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review tetap kutunggu!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Minna san! Ye! Waktunya ngelanjutin Ficku.. langsung aja ya..**_

 _ **Gopal's Love Story**_ _ **© Boboiboy® Animonsta**_

"Yang sabar ya, Gopal. Memang susah mengambil hati perempuan." Boboiboy menenangkan Gopal yang lagi menangis.

" Iya loh, Tak gampang ma.. kami para perempuan tentunya masih perlu menimbang-nimbang!" Ying ikut menenangkan.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan. nanti kamu sakit." Yaya pun menambahkan. Sementara Fang tampak cuek. Ying mempelototi Fang.

" Eh, iye, iye." Fang menurut. Fang menawari Gopal Hot chocholate special Tok Aba. Eh, tak disangka juga, Gopal mau. Kecintaannya pada coklat Tok Aba memang tak pernah surut.

Lony POV

"Hih, kenapa Made nggak jawab-jawab suratku. Sih?" Gumam Lony kesal, ia emremas-remas kertas putih bergambar hati yang dulu Made berikan padanya. Lony tidak tahu, bahwa di sana Made sudah cuek dengan surat Lony. Ia lebih memilih berpacaran dengan kekasihnya, Andin.

Boboiboy dkk POV

"Hei kalian semua! Adudu kembali menyerang kita! Cepatlah"seru Ochobot, ia berlari mendekati Boboiboy, Gopal, Fang , Yaya, dan Ying.

"Oke, Jom kawan-kawan!"Ajak Boboiboy.

"Eh, Gopal, kau tak ikut?" tanya Yaya heran

"Hm.. aku tak mau selamatkan bumi karena BUMI TAK SAYANG AKU!"teriak Gopal sambil mengangkat dua tangannya.

Krikkrikkrikkrik… "Ahh! Sudahlah, mari kita selamatkan bumi. Tinggalkan saja anak egois itu."Ajak Fang sambil pergi keluar kelas diikuti yang lain.

Boboiboy dkk kecuali Gopal, berjuang untuk menyelamatkan bumi mereka tercinta. Sementara Gopal, ia hanya cuek dengan keadaan yang ada. Begitu juga Lony, yaps! Ia kini tau bahwa Made punya pasangan lain. Ia benar-benar sakit hati.

Lony tak sadar, langit-langit kelas di atasnya hampir saja roboh karena kejatuhan robot Adudu tadi. Dan Gopal melihatnya. Ia takut Lony mati. Padahal Gopal masih mencintainya. Karena takut, kekuatannya muncul. Dengan sigap, langit- langit kelas yang ada di atas Lony berubah menjadi permen. Dan itu memang saat yang tepat, setelah Gopal mengubahnya, langit-langit itu roboh seketika.

"Ahh.. apa ini?" Lony terkejut setelah permen-permen itu mengenai tubuhnya. Ia melihat Gopal tersenyum bangga.

" Aku telah menyelamatkanmu, untung kau tidak kerubuhan." Pamer Gopal.

"Sudah, sekarang kita harus cepat keluar sebelum semua langit-langit roboh!"ajak Lony sambil menyeret Gopal keluar sekolah. Benar saja, setelah mereka keluar sekolah itu hancur seketika. Eh, hancurnya kok nungguin Gopal sama Lony keluar ya? #PLAK.

"M.. Lony, sebaiknya kita tidak bergandengan tangan" Tegur Gopal sambil menunjuk tangan kirinya yang masih digandeng Lony.

"Owh, ups, sorry, " Lony segera melepaskan gandengannya.

 _ **Gimana? Maaf kalau nunggu lama, ya, Chie-chan sibuk. Oke Sayonara!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Annayeangso! Sekarang kita baca chapter 4 ya! Gomen kalau terlalu pendek. Oke deh. HAPPY READING!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Gopal kesenengan deh, hari ini dia mengurung diri di kamar. Ia ingin berpesta pora di kamar. Eh, emang ia seneng karena apa sih? Karena ia telah bergandengan tangan dengan Lony kemarin. Ya, masih ingat kejadian kemarin di chapter 3 kan? Yaps! Karena itu Gopal kesenangan. Ternyata serangan Adudu juga membawa keuntungan.

"Hm.. bagaimana kalau aku tulis surat untuk nembak Lony ya?" Pikir Gopal. Ia pun segera mengambil kertas kosong dan pulpen kecil.. Ia mulai menulis…

 _For Lony_

 _Lony aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau jadi kekasihku. Aku ingin kita selalu bersama. Lupakan si Made yang pengkhianat itu. Kalau bersama aku, pasti lebih menyenangkan. Tolong jawab surat ini ya, Lony. Aku sangat mencintaimu_ _._

 _Gopal_

Setelah menulis surat tembakan itu, Gopal menyimpannya di dalam tas. "M.. mungkin kalau surat saja tidak pantas, bagaimana kalau ditambah coklat?" Gumam Gopal. Ia mengambil sesobek kertas lalu diremas-remas. Setelah itu, ia mengubah kertas itu menjadi coklat berbentuk hati. Manis sekali! ( Aduh.. authornya jadi pingin deh! #PLAK).

Keesokan harinya…

"Beruntung Lony belum datang. Akan kutaruh di lokernya." Gopal meletakkan surat dan coklatnya di dalam loker bangku Lony.

"Ups, Lony datang! Aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke bangkuku." Gopal segera duduk di bangkunya sambil berpura-pura tidak tahu.

Saat akan meletakkan tasnya di loker, Lony melihat dua surat. Yang satu dengan coklat, dan yang satunya lagi memakai bunga mawar putih. "Surat dari?"Tanya Lony pada dirinya sendiri. "Lebih baik kubaca di luar bersama Laila."Gumam Lony.

"Yee!" Gopal berteriak kegirangan. Tapi di dalam hati. "tapi yang satunya punya siapa?" Batin Gopal.

Lony and Laila POV

"Lai, baca surat ini bareng-bareng yuk! Emang sih.. ini surat untuk aku, tapi kita baca bareng aja deh.." Ajak Lony. Emang sih, mereka bersahabat kental.

"Oke yang mana dulu? Dari Gopal atau dari.. hah?! Kaito?" Laila kaget. Ia memang menyukai Kaito, tapi ternyata Kaito suka Lony.

"Kenapa kamu ngomong Kaitonya kayak gitu?" tanya Lony heran.

"Eng.. enggak kok." Laila berbohong.

"Ya udah kita baca dari Gopal dulu ya?" tawar Lony.

Setelah membaca surat Gopal, Lony dan Laila membaca surat Kaito

 _Lony,_

 _I love you somuch. Maukah kau menjadi pasanganku? Kuharap kau mau Lony. Kuingin kau menjadi pasangan sejatiku. Sampai kita mati nanti. Semoga kamu mau menjawab'ya'._

 _Kaito_

Laila sangat terpukul. Ia sangat sedih. Ia tak percaya pasangannya menyukai sahabatnya sendiri."Em, Lony, bolehkan aku ke kamar mandi sebentar?" Izin Laila.

"Oh, baiklah, aku jawab sendiri saja." Lony dan Laila berpish. Lony bingung, ia harus memilih yang mana. Kaito memang gagah. Tapi ia tidak begitu menyukai sikap Kaito yang keras kepala. Kalau Gopa, ia memang setia, tapi dia konyol, dan kekanak-kanakan.

Tapi Gopal mengingatkannya pada adiknya yang sudah meninggal satu tahun lalu. Lony kembali mengingat kejadian satu tahu lalu

 **#FLASHBACK#**

Sore itu Lony bersama adiknya, Liz, sedang asyik bermain. Lony sangat mencintai adiknya yang baru berusia 4 tahun itu. Ohya, Liz itu laki-laki lho ya, jangan salah sangka.

Dan ternyata sore itu, adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama, ya, saat Liz mengambil balonnya yang terbang, entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba sebuah truk menabraknya, nyawanya tidak dapat terselamatkan.

Hati Lony saat itu sangat hancur. Ia kehilangan adiknya yang paling konyol itu. Dan saat bertemu Gopal, Lony merasa seperti Gopal adalah adiknya. Rasanya ia sedang bersama adik kesayangannya itu.

 **#FLASHBACK END#**

"Hhh.. siapa yang harus kupilih?"

 **Chapter 4 selesai.. kapan-kapan Chie-chan lanjutkan lagi. BYE!**


End file.
